Amortentia
by cocaines
Summary: Karena suatu hari nanti, Lucius akan hilang dan harus ada orang lain yang menggantikannya untuk mencintai Draco. / Incest (slight DraStoria) / Character Death / Oneshot / turut memeriahkan #CrackPairingCelebration


**A/N: - fanfic ini dibuat untuk menyemarakkan #CrackPairingCelebration di facebook. Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review! :D**

.

.

Amortentia

By Cocaines

_._

_._

Draco Malfoy, benar benar seperti _perempuan._

1996, Setelah kepulangan Draco dari Hogwarts dan akhirnya anak itu bisa membalas ciuman dari ayahnya yang ia dapatkan setahun lalu di King Cross. Dan kini jasa Dobby untuk membuatkan Lucius makan malam sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi karena Draco sudah kembali ke pelukannya.

Lucius benar benar merindukan masakan Draco yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati, yang tidak menggunakan sedikitpun sihir. tidak seperti yang peri rumah tengik itu buat selama berbulan bulan. Ia juga merindukan bagaimana anak itu memulai makan malam, dengan wajahnya yang kemerah merahan saat Lucius melontarkan kata kata pujian pada masakannya. dan tentu saja, Aroma khas dari tubuh anak itu.

Pernah sekali Lucius bertanya tentang parfum apa yang digunakan Draco sampai sampai aromanya bisa membuat Lucius tergila gila untuk meniduri anak itu lagi seperti di tahun lalu.

"Aku...meraciknya sendiri, Father," Tuturnya, seperti malu malu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Ekstrak bunga lily. Aku mempelajarinya saat tinggal di rumah kakek."

Tidak disangka, Draco benar benar ahli dalam meracik ramuan sampai hasilnya benar benar memabukan seperti ini. Coba tebak berapa nilai yang diberikan Severus pada Draco untuk pelajaran meramu di Hogwarts.

"Kau mencampurkan _Amortentia_ ke parfummu?'

"T-Tidak..."

Dan dari sana Lucius menyadari bahwa dia benar benar mencintai anak itu sepenuh hatinya.

.

.

Draco Malfoy tidak lagi mengenal ibunya.

Setahun lalu, Narcissa Malfoy meninggal saat di perjalanan kembali dari perancis ke inggris bersama Lucius akibat serangan jantung. Dan Draco tidak terlalu merasa sedih disaat peti mati ibunya dimasukan ke lubang kubur, sama sekali tidak.

Entah mengapa disetiap laki laki yang ia sebut ayah itu berada di sisinya, Draco tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Karena laki laki itu akan menghangatkannya dengan cara apapun. Termaksud dengan memberikannya kebahagiaan lebih dengan berbagai upaya, walaupun itu memalukan, dan menjijikan bagi semua orang.

Sebagai pewaris keluarga Malfoy yang masih tersisa di muka bumi, Lucius dan Draco berusaha serapi mungkin untuk menyembunyikan segala hal memalukan yang telah mereka perbuat dengan bersikap dingin terhadap satu sama lain ketika sedang berada di ruang lingkup sosial.

Namun Lucius tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak mencintai anak itu. Kerap mereka diundang ke acara acara kebangsawanan, dimana orang orang berpesta, berdansa, dan bersikap mengangkuhkan diri pada sesamanya. Lucius selalu dengki dan memancarkan aura aura kekesalannya pada semua wanita wanita jalang yang menginginkan Draco untuk menjadi pasangan berdansa mereka. Dan sebagai ayah, dia sendirilah yang harus memilih wanita mana yang pantas untuk dijadikan pasangan Draco pada hari itu. toh Lucius selalu memilih wanita terjelek diantara mereka agar Draco cepat merasa bosan dan kembali ke pelukannya.

Terkadang, ada juga diantara wanita wanita itu yang menginginkan Draco untuk menjadi miliknya selamanya.

"Putramu benar benar manis. Berapa umurnya?" Tanya ayah dari seorang gadis yang menjadi pasangan Draco pada hari itu. Sementara si gadis tersenyum berseri seri sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah gadis gadis lain yang tidak beruntung.

"16," Jawab Lucius singkat.

"Wow, Sungguh ideal, . saya berniat untuk menjodohkan putri saya-"

"-Saya tidak menerima lamaran tiba tiba, terima kasih."

Setelah menolak tawaran ayah dari gadis itu dengan _–amat sangat-_ halus, Lucius langsung menarik Draco ke bilik kamar mandi dan menciuminya habis habisan disana.

.

.

Draco tidak tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini.

Di hari itu, Draco sedang menatapi perapian besar di sudut ruang keluarga sembari mengayunkan tongkatnya yang mengeluarkan buih buih merah. Ini adalah hal rutin yang dilakukannya setiap jam 6 sore, _menunggu Lucius pulang._

Draco akan merasa sangat senang ketika api di perapian itu berubah menjadi hijau dan seseorang melangkah dari dalamnya dan menanyakan 'Sudah lama menunggu ya? Ayo kita makan' atau 'kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini' dan kalimat kalimat lain yang dilontarkan Lucius padanya. Kemudian wajah Draco akan jadi kemerahan saat ia perlahan melangkah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Tapi hari ini berbeda.

Lucius keluar dari dalam perapian dalam keadaan pucat dan mata yang kuyu. Dia berjalan terseok seok dan berusaha mencari pegangan di dinding perapian, saat Draco menolongnya, Anak itu bisa merasakan suhu yang panas dari leher ayahnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Father! apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa apa, Ayo..m-makan"

"Tidak, Tidak kau harus istirahat."

Kemudian Draco mengantarkan Lucius ke kamarnya dan berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia terus menggeleng. tidak mau menjawab. Makan malam pada hari itu pun terpaksa dibatalkan walaupun Lucius sudah memaksakan diri. Sampai tengah malam, hidungnya terus terusan mengeluarkan darah dan Draco tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal itu. Kemudian dialah yang menemaninya, sampai pagi. Begitupun seterusnya.

Setelah berhari hari, kondisi Lucius tidak kunjung membaik walaupun Draco sudah menghubungi Snape untuk membuat ramuan penangkal rasa sakit untuk ayahnya. Dan kian hari pula, wajah Lucius semakin memucat, suhu tubuhnya tak kunjung turun, dan semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung maupun mulutnya.

Dan Lucius tetap tidak ingin membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Draco.

Draco terus mencari informasi tentang penyakit yang menyerang ayahnya dengan membaca buku buku di perpustakaan kecilnya. Tidak mungkin kalau ia menyelinap pergi mencari informasi ke Hogwarts seorang diri. Teman temannya pun pasti akan menolak. Snape sudah lelah dan iapun tidak urusan lagi dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat lamanya sendiri. Draco benar benar bingung. Sangat bingung.

.

Sempat terjadi keajaiban dimana Lucius merasakan tubuhnya segar kembali. Dia kembali berkerja di kementrian setelah berhari hari cuti. Dan Draco pun kembali bersemangat di setiap jam 6 sore, menunggu ayahnya pulang didepan perapian dan membuat makan malam lagi untuk mereka berdua. sama seperti dulu.

Draco hanya memasak makanan makanan ringan dan berkuah; sup kacang polong dan telur rebus. Untuk merayakan kesembuhan Lucius, Draco menyuapinya. Dengan perasaan teramat bahagia. Namun Lucius tidak mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi. Dan tidak begitu banyak kata kata pujian yang ia lontarkan hari itu. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Kemudian, kebahagiaan Draco terpecah saat Lucius mengatakannya.

"Ini hanya sementara."

"Apa?"

"Saya akan menderita lagi setelah ini."

Dan sesaat setelah itu, mata Draco langsung berair.

.

Besoknya, Draco kembali menunggu Lucius didepan perapian. Tapi hari itu lagi lagi berbeda, karena Lucius membawa seseorang dari dalam sana. Seorang ibu dan wanita muda.

"Draco, bersikaplah sopan. Berdiri dan duduklah di sofa."

Draco tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia menurutinya. Siapa dua perempuan itu dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini?.

Draco membisiki Lucius "Aku akan membuatkan makanan,"

"Tidak perlu. Tetap duduk disini dan biar Dobby yang melakukannya."

Sesaat kemudian, Dobby datang dan Lucius memerintahkannya untuk membuatkan teh dan kue hangat. Draco tidak mengerti. Tidak biasanya ayahnya bersikap seperti ini. Kedua wanita itu kini tengah kagum kagumnya memandangi guci guci tua koleksi Narcissa yang terpajang di display.

Setelah Dobby datang dan menaruh nampan berisi teh dan kue diatas meja, Lucius memulai percakapan aneh tentang kedekatan Narcissa dengan wanita wanita itu dulu. Dan lagi lagi Draco hanya memperhatikan. sama seperti ketika ayahnya membahas tentang kematian ibunya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Setelah bermenit menit, ternyata percakapan itu mengarah pada Draco dan si wanita muda. Sampai akhirnya Lucius mengatakan intinya.

"Jadi, begini. Draco" Lucius berkata ragu ragu dan tersenyum memaksa ." Saya berniat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Astoria."

Astoria Greengrass, yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia memang terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut _brunette_ nya. Tapi Draco benar benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi setelah bertahun tahun Lucius melakukan banyak hal dengan Draco. Tidak seharusnya terjadi.

setelah melihat wajah ayahnya yang nampak serius, Draco hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Draco melakukan perkenalan kecil dengan si Astoria dengan menjabat tangannya yang mulus, kemudian berjalan jalan di taman Manor. Draco tahu Lucius sedang memergokinya dari suatu tempat, jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan. Cukup memegang tangan si gadis.

Dan Lucius hanya diam setelah pertemuan dengan nona Grengrass berakhir.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Father?."

"-Draco, saya mohon dengarkan-"

"Padahal Aku milikmu selamanya."

Kemudian Draco menangis dihapannya. Lucius menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"karena suatu hari nanti, penyakit kronis ini akan membuat saya hilang dan wanita itu akan menggantikan saya untukmu."

.

Apa yang dikatakan Lucius memang terjadi di hari hari berikutnya. Saat melangkah keluar dari perapian, Lucius kembali pulang dengan keadaan pucat dan hidung berdarah. Kemudian Draco menolongnya lagi menuju ke tempat tidur. Makan malam dibatalkan lagi. Dan begitulah.

Lucius kembali lemah. Dia hanya bangun beberapa kali sehari untuk sekedar untuk cuci muka. Dan Draco menolongnya, menyuapinya dan mengelap hidungnya yang terus berdarah.

Pada satu tengah malam, Draco Melihat Lucius menangis tertahan tahan di kamarnya yang setengah tertutup. Kemudian Draco menolongnya lagi, memeluknya lagi dan lagi.

"Sakit sekali." Bisik Lucius, memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah.

Lucius menarik Draco ke kasur dan tak henti hentinya bibir pucat terus itu menciumi bibir lembut Draco dengan tangis. Draco juga menangis. Dan terkadang dalam tangisan itu, Lucius mebisikan kata kata.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi lelaki baik baik, Draco,"

"Seperti Father?"

"Tidak, Tidak seperti saya. Jangan seperti saya."

Ruangan itu kini sudah dipenuhi oleh suara suara tangis. Lucius tetap memeluk dan menciumi bibir Draco. Tiada henti. Tidak pernah melepaskannya. Seperti seolah olah Selamanya.

Karena paginya, Lucius sudah tidak ada.

.

.

.

2006.

Draco Malfoy, sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Kini Draco tengah menyusuri jalan setapak bersama Istrinya yang sedang hamil tua ke pemakaman didekat pedesaan wiltshire. Tidak lupa Draco membeli beberapa bunga lily dan mawar dari beberapa pedagang yang ia temui di pinggir jalan.

Draco sekarang berkerja di kementrian sihir, setelah bertahun tahun ia kembali dititipkan di Grimmauld Place bersama Bibinya yang selalu tidak peduli. Tapi kini ia sudah hidup bersama pujaan hati yang Lucius titipkan padanya 9 tahun lalu.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini setiap tahun." Ujar Astoria Greengrass memegangi perut buncitnya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Draco tersenyum. "Ini rutinitas."

Kemudian mereka berdua sampai di sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Lucius Malfoy. bersebelahan dengan makam Narcissa Malfoy. Draco meletakan beberapa bunga mawar di gundukan tanah merah dengan nisan ibunya, sementara bunga lily di nisan ayahnya.

"Draco, kenapa kau selalu membeli bunga yang sama untuk ayahmu?" Tanya Astoria dengan nada super penasaran. "Padahal Kau membelikan bunga aster untuk ibumu tahun lalu."

Draco berdiri dengan tersenyum sayu memandangi istrinya. Ingatannya kembali melayang layang pada saat Lucius memuji aroma tubuhnya. Draco seperti tidak pernah melupakannya.

"Dia cinta pertamaku."

"Apa?!"

"Bunga lily akan selalu mengingatkannya padaku."

Saat mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan dua nisan itu, Wajah Astoria masih bertanya tanya. Sementara Draco merasakan ada ciuman hangat yang mendarat pada tengkuknya.

Itu pasti _dia_

.

.

.

**Selesai**


End file.
